Piper Artois
Piper runs the Arcade and has a hand in creating the games. She has a cheerful personality, liking fun, silly, and unhealthy items. Her zebra backpack is named Seeba and she speaks to him as if he's alive. Apparently he gets jealous when there are other stuffed animals around. Lycus is her big brother, Nicholas is their father, and their surname is Artois. She is very close friends with all the other shop keepers, regularly hanging out with Kei to work on new designs, painting the arcade cabinets with Jay, and getting help from Andre with the game art assets.https://beta.tatteredweave.com/forum_subcategories/14/forum_topics/414?page=2 At the start of closed beta, Piper stole Jay's soda vending machine to 'feed her habit'. She uses her slushie machine to hide the soda from Jay's point of view at the general store counter. It's said she has 'a carbonation problem...'. As part of the reactive nature of gameplay in Tattered Weave, the stripe in Piper's hair will change color depending on the hourly dye quest and which color is given to her the most. Kei was the one to help her pick out her original blue.https://beta.tatteredweave.com/forum_subcategories/14/forum_topics/458?page=2 Lore Biography Story Involvement Sayings Neutral * Don't worry about being new to a game. You can always read the instructions or watch a friend to learn how to play! * Hi there! Come on in and check out all these games. * Hmmnf? Oh, hi! Welcome to the Arcade! H-hang on, lemme finish my snack. * Step right up, step right up! Play games of chance and skill if you’re feeling lucky! * Hi, hi, hi! Everyone is welcome to play games here, whether you’re human or Kith or… or… I don’t know what else you might be, but you’re still welcome to play! Friendly * Welcome back to the Arcade! Do you feel lucky today? * Oh, what a cute Kith you have! Can I take a selfie with you two? * I bet you’ve learned a trick or two about your favorite games by now. You’ve got that tricky look, (username). * Hi again! Are you here to beat your high score? You know what they say: practice makes perfect! Losing is just a path to winning! * You look like my kind of gamer! What’s your high score? Helpful * Wow, you’ve been getting pretty good scores, (username)! Tell me your secret! Did your Kith bring you luck? * Don't let my dad - or anyone else! - wear you down with work, work work! Take some time to relax and play games whenever you feel like it, okay? I’m always here to play with you. * How are you liking that last reward I gave you? I hope it’s really fun, just like you! * Hi, (username)! Good to see you again! Let’s play a game! * Hi again! Want a snack? Don’t worry, it’s on the house! I’m sure Jay won’t mind. Devoted * Eeee, (username), look at my latest designs! Don’t you think they’ll make a cool game? * (username)! I was hoping I'd see you! Come play with me! * I beat my own high score today! Isn't that exciting? I bet you can do the same! Let's play! * Whoa, you’re looking super cool today, (username)! Your Kith is, too! * Want to make a bet? I bet you can’t stop being awesome! Ha ha! Quests Story * Slurp My Supper * Potatoes Are Vegetables, Right? Daily * The Isle Of Too Many Toys Hourly * Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow * Home Sweet Homework * How A-Muse-ing * If You Give A Kith A Soda... * Pop to the Top * Score! * Self Study * Snack Attack! * Why Is It Sticky?! Color Changes Category:NPC Category:Hope Category:Hope NPCs Category:Arcade